Competition for potential riders attention at county fairs and the like is becoming increasingly difficult. In addition to traditional rides such as Ferris wheels, electronic games in midways attract fairgoers.
Recently, many action rides, such as rock climbing apparatus, have become popular as riders desire to participate in activities that are physical in nature, as opposed to traditional rides where the rider remains passive throughout the ride.